woe is me a tragedy
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: i was bored so i felt like writing a tragedy, so someone murders Emily warning double character maybe triple death. New Alternate ending aka happy one up HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers samurai: death

Emily sat in her room reading the others Mike and Mia went shopping and Kevin, Jayden, and Antonio were away with Mentor on some mission in Japan they were to return in a few hours. Jayden had sealed away Master Xandred weeks prior. A little over a year after she and Mike had started their relationship. When they had celebrated Mike had pulled Emily aside and proposed, of course she said yes. They had hugged and everything. They had excused themselves from their friends and went to Mike's room (Mentor had given them their own rooms after Mia and Kevin had a pregnancy scare) then Mike kissed her told her how in love he was with her and they had eventually made love protected of course. She put her book down and admired her ring it was small but she liked simple things apparently Mike had saved up for it.

It was then she heard a noise she stiffened. Footsteps echoed throughout the halls.

"Mike?"

Nothing doors began to open and close

"Mia?"

Then with horror she saw the door to her room slide open. A man masked slid in a knife in one hand he smiled she gasped as he neared her he grabbed her in reflex she brought her knee to his crotch and was realized. She made a run for it.

After a few minutes she looked over her shoulder and dashed into Mia's room.

"Got you" he screamed and she screamed when the knife ripped through skin sinew and bone shearing through her heart. Emily groaned and slid from the knife then she faded into black for the last time.

Mike tucked out of the car and unloaded groceries unaware of what had happened inside he along with Mia took bags he insisted she take less, into the house.

"Emily, come help" Mia said "Emily?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know after I drop my bag in my room I'll look" Mike nodded and began to unpack Mia walked into her room which was oddly open. Had Emily been in there she stopped when she stepped in something she looked down.

Blood, and right in the middle of the blood puddle was Emily. Mkiaa screamed

Mike heard her scream he dropped the bread and candy bar he'd bought for Emily and rushed to Mia's room. He stepped in something at the edge. First he noticed Mia on her knees sobbing then he saw what he had stepped in blood. He stepped around Mia and saw it. Emily lay on the floor surrounded by and soaked in blood he gagged when he saw the knife poking from her chest.

"Is she-?" dead he couldn't say it

"Yes" Mia sobbed "someone killed her" Mike sunk to his knees not even caring about the blood

"Emily" he choked tears pricked at his eyes her pulled her into his lap they sat there for hours

"Guys?" Antonio called

"Mia, Mike, Emily?" Kevin said they entered Mia's room

"what's-?" Kevin stopped

"Emily!" Antonio cried

"She's gone" Mia said sniffling she had run out of tears

"Someone did this to her" Mike growled

"Jayden! Mentor" Kevin called pulling Mia into his arms

"What is it Kevin?" Mentor said "Oh my" he stopped when he saw Emily "What happened?"

"We don't know" Mike whispered "we know she was murdered but she was dead when we found her"

"I'll go call her-family" Mentor seemed distraught her rushed out when he felt tears

"Guys?" Jayden said "why was mentor crying?" he paled when he saw the four huddled around something "Where's Emily?"

"She's gone Jayden" Antonio sobbed

"Like missing?" Jayden tried he didn't want to believe the other option

"No" Mike sobbed Mike never cried. He walked around to the last space. His blood ran cold Emily was dead he knew it

"What happened?" he asked they told him how all they knew was someone killed her.

"She won't be alone" Mike pulled the knife from Emily Mia screamed, when in one swift move. He plunged the weapon into his own heart, committing suicide

"Oh my god" Kevin whispered He turned to see Mia start sobbing again. They all cried for Emily and Mike. They never found the killer and both families agreed to bury the lovers together. Mike in his tux and Emily in her would be wedding dress everyone cried Serena stopped fighting the sickness and passed away not long after the funeral.

At least the lovers would be together forever.


	2. alternat ending

ALTERNATE ENDING

After Emily's death and his near suicide Mike had been on suicide watch after Jayden had tackled him to the ground

"Emily…" he moaned "Emily…"

Outside his door Mia sat with Kevin and the others all unable to sleep, they could hear Mike's moans of pain longing for Emily.

"Maybe we should let him kill himself…" Mia gasped at Antonio

"How could you say that?" she gaped

"He's in more pain than we know" Antonio reasoned "do you doubt that he won't be at peace until he and Emily are reunited."

"No," Mia said "No, I can't, I'll get the knife for him"

Mike moaned out her name again aching for her he was curled up on his bed the lights out,

"Emily, oh god Emily" he began to sob again

"Mike…"

"Who's there?"

"Michael"

"Emily" he gasped a flickering image appeared Emily stood in front of him dressed in a white dress she smiled

"Mike, why are you crying?"

"You're dead Em"

"Oh, that, well that's why I'm here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well God said that I can be a guardian angel, I can return as long as I keep you from dying"

"I…"

"Mike." The door burst open Mia came in holding the dagger "OH MY GOD"

"Mia what is it…" Kevin stopped followed by the gold and Red rangers

"Emily?" Mia asked

"Hi guys" she smiled

"But you're dead…" Antonio said

"Your body is in the living room" Kevin said

"Is it?"

"Rangers Emily's body is missing!" Mentor stopped in the door and gaped she laughed

"Oh wow, Jesus wasn't kidding when he said he'd take care of it"

"What is going on?" Jayden asked staring at her wings "you have wings?"

"I'm here to watch over Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and you"

"Not me?" Mia asked frowning

"No someone else has that covered"

"Who?"

"Your grandma" Emily smiled "she says hello"

"And Serena?" Mia asked

"She's guiding someone in Africa"

"She's dead?" Mia asked "I'm so sorry…"

"I can see her whenever I want." Emily said waving her hand through the air as though it were nothing she smiled, Mike's heart was hurting less and less now he was begging to feel the wisps of joy that were the first signs of Emily with him, they come fully when he proved that this wasn't a dream meant to lift his spirits, it seemed so real. Emily frowned suddenly the room dropped in temperature as her frown deepened. Mike's eyes widened stretching his lids.

"Sorry, I just heard that you were…" she turned to Mike directing her words at him "…going to try and…join me"

"I…" the room suddenly returned to its normal range and without warning surpassed it and became hot.

"You could have died" she screamed she closed her mouth breathing heavily rain pounded outside, and the room returned again to it's room temperature state once more. Now balanced. "He's very angry with you"

"He?" Antonio piped in puzzled

"It is not right to speak his name"

"O-Kay," Mike shook his head "why is he…"

"Because you are not supposed to take a life not even your own" she chided "but you're alive so I forgive you" thunder crashed Emily rolled her eyes "Okay, okay, he gets it geez, you're very cranky" she snapped out the window thunder rumbled again it seemed Emily was having some one sided conversation with the window. "he won't do it again, my lord" so she was having a conversation with the "he" she kept mentioning. The thunder ceased and the rain cleared as the clouds parted the brilliant full moon shone, casting a spotlight on Emily, Which made her shine, literally the eyes of the power rangers (and their mentor widened. Emily frowned and patted her hand a few times mumbling under her breath and soon the light faded like a switch had been turned off. She smiled again. Mia chose the moments to leap at her friend and hug her like crazy.

"You're here to stay Emily?" mentor asked

"Yes as long as I stay in the area with Mike" she gave him a wink "I'll be permitted to stay until he dies" Mike laughed surprising the others

"I get to live with you forever!" he explained to Emily he jumped off his bed and brought her into his arms.

"Oh, and one last condition we can't make love until we're married"

"Awwh gross!" Antonio shrieked plugging his ears and backing out his voice raised because of the ear blockage "let's give the two gross lovebirds a moment" he then ran out followed by an equally disgusted Jayden, Mentor(oddly out of character for him) and Kevin and Mia. Mike smiled and gave Emily a passionate kiss.

"Haven't I told you Mike? Not even death can do us part" Mike laughed remembering when she had told him after he proposed.

_Death will never do us part _Mike thought when he kissed Emily again pulling back and hugging her tight again, she smiled a dazzling smile up at him, and then he cried out of happieness because now they were together forever

Because death never did them part.

**A/N: Hey guys**

**I need people to read my original paranormal story**

**Still looking for ideas **

**I have new stories too! Yay! **

**Sorry about not updating got caught up in school**

**Sorry it's so short. **


End file.
